Final Farewells: Itachi Uchiha
by LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Itachi writes to Sasuke for the final time.
People often say that birds of a feather flock together. But that's not always true. Sometimes the same birds that are meant to stay together are forced apart; they are strewn so far apart that is sometimes too difficult for them to ever be reunited: they are forever separated. Yet it is also often said that absence makes the heart grow fonder; the lack of a person's nearest and dearest making someone yearn for their love to fill the constant gap.

However that is a proverbial lie.

When the heart is without warmth and support it begins to slowly wither the once the inhabiting sentiments have completely dispersed leaving nothing but a broken yet beating organ. Itachi knew all too well of this affliction; he knew what it felt like to have every ounce of happiness squeezed from his entire being. It felt like someone had his heart in a vice like grip relentlessly turning the vice until he was on the precipice of emotional downfall, this preceding the brink of death.

And it was his death that he was waiting for.

Itachi knew the inevitable was nearing as each day passed and each night agonizingly dragged; but it was not his own fate that haunted his time: it was that of Sasuke's. Itachi knew of the horrors his younger brother had endured over the years and each time he thought of him only made the vice's grip tighten every time. Itachi knew Sasuke would probably never forgive him, for he would glad that his life's goal was completed; when Itachi would be no more, his body cold and lifeless before his feet, only then would Sasuke feel some sort of respite.

It was then Itachi would finally be at peace.

Itachi held the ink brush in his hand, his tired and war stricken eyes struggling to see the parchment that lay in his lap let alone the words he was about to ink. He sighed softly sitting back against his rickety bed taking a small solitary moment to calm his thoughts, they whirling about with unspoken apologies that were meant solely for Sasuke. Sasuke would never hear them from his own mouth, the only chance he would ever have to express himself to Sasuke was now.

And that terrified him beyond recognition.

Without warning Itachi coughed violently, his entire frame shaking with aggressive convulsions as each cough racked his already weary body; he covered his mouth quickly, feeling miniscule droplets of moisture hit the palm of his hand, an all but uncommon occurrence. As the coughs began to fade away and his bloody hand had been wiped, Itachi steadied himself despite his composure never fading and began to write:

 _Dear Sasuke,_

 _I doubt that you will ever read this, and I cannot say that I blame you. For after everything I have forced you to endure I do not denunciate you if you burnt this letter into mere cinders and scattered it to the winds. But if by some stroke of fate you do choose to open this letter and read this I simply wish to thank you for giving me one last chance to say goodbye and explain myself before our destined meeting._

 _We have an extraordinary bond as children of the Uchiha clan but it is not that bond that I wish to elucidate. It is our bonds as brothers that I wish to explain. Do you know that ever since your birth you have made me so proud? You, Sasuke are the new generation of Uchiha and I know that deep down in your heart that you will do the right thing when it comes to the fate of the clan. You will make it honourable again, bringing it from the shadows and allowing it to shine and stand proudly once more._

Itachi paused as his vision became hazy again, the splodges of ink that formed each word blending into the next like tears down a window pane. He hoped from the pits of his heart that Sasuke would leave the past behind him and live a life without pain and turmoil, the life he _should_ have had if it were not for their clan's disgraceful ways. Itachi inhaled deeply, allowing his lungs to flood completely before exhaling softly readying himself for his written farewells.

 _We as brothers have an unbreakable bond Sasuke. You may not believe my words, but I will always be watching you, I will always cheer for you no matter where I may be. You are strong Sasuke- you always have been. Despite our past and cruel words on my behalf I have always been proud of you and your accomplishments; this pride extends beyond your shinobi accomplishments._

 _I know past events has changed many things between us Sasuke and I do not have any right to ask anything of you but…Please do not forget what happiness feels like. Do not forget the simple pleasures in life that brings a smile to your lips. Do not dwell on the horrors and sadness of the past, instead looks towards the light at the end of the tunnel that will lead you to your future and guide you from the shadows that I have forced you to live in._

 _I ask that you live Sasuke. Do not live a life dominated by death, that is a half-life and not a life worth living. Live a full and happy life, surround yourself with friends and companions that will lift you up and not drag you down or hold you back. I do not ask for your forgiveness as I know I am beyond your mercy and unable to find repentance. I simply ask that you live._

 _Do not let the past dictate your future, for you hold the pen to write the future of the Uchiha Clan and I know that you will do it justice. That I am sure of. Be well and live Sasuke and always know that I am proud and watching._

 _Forever your most proud brother,_

 _Itachi_


End file.
